


Месяц инея

by Umbridge



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Male Slash, Mini, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:18:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3365768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbridge/pseuds/Umbridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Всем известно, что надо радоваться за любимого человека. Но Ямамото не может.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Месяц инея

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на Битву Реборн-пейрингов

Гокудера закурил, затянулся, выдохнул белый дым. Тонкие белые пальцы сжимали сигарету, и Ямамото гадал, холодные они или горячие, как сегодня утром. 

Несколько часов назад, в номере, Гокудера поднялся раньше, чтобы проверить костюм и еще раз прочитать ноты, а Ямамото следил за ним с футона, приоткрыв один глаз. Первые лучи ложились почти горизонтально, на циновках выстроился золотистый забор из света и тени. Полоса пересекала ягодицы Гокудеры, другая золотила его бедро, бархатное, горячее на ощупь. Ямамото так хорошо знал его тело, что не нужно было даже прикасаться. Тень и свет делили концертный костюм на три неровных части. Утреннее вязкое возбуждение мешалось с тревогой, уже привычной за последние дни. Решающий шаг, решающее выступление, и тогда все изменится.

Гокудера не хотел обсуждать будущее, не с Ямамото. Тот никогда ни о чем не спрашивал. Но Гокудера не отвечал и Цуне, не отвечал Рехею, никому, кто интересовался. «Там видно будет». И это напрягало еще больше, оставляя Ямамото барахтаться в неизвестности.

Ямамото не удержался и тихо вздохнул. Услышав вздох, Гокудера отпустил отвороты пиджака и развернулся. И через секунду уже ложился рядом на футон, и руки у него, когда он коснулся лица Ямамото, были горячими.

— Не делай такое лицо, придурок, — сказал он. Уже не бейсбольный придурок, как в школе. Ямамото давно бросил спорт, после второй травмы. 

Сейчас ему было и грустно, и сладко, но не больно. Он уже принял решения на любой случай и смирился с ними. 

Гокудера долго смотрел ему в глаза, как будто пытался прочитать мысли, понять, что Ямамото думает. Но тот только улыбался и гладил его по пояснице. Уже вся комната тонула в утреннем чистом свете, начинался очередной тихий ноябрьский день, ложился первый иней. И уже в среду Гокудера собирался стать первым в истории конкурса Хамамацу пианистом, которому еще не исполнилось двадцати пяти. Самым молодым, самым талантливым.

Ямамото поцеловал его первым, разгладил пальцем морщинку между бровями, ласкал языком язык, глубоко и жарко. Чтобы загнать поглубже неприятные мысли. Они как боль, от которой стараешься отвлечься, как черви в досках моста. В самые радостные минуты подтачивали где-то внутри. Подъедали, еще немного, и все обрушится к чертовой матери. 

 

Теперь они мерзли на набережной, любовались на сверкающую синюю воду. Ямамото стоял рядом с Гокудерой и наблюдал, как тот докуривает, бросает окурок в урну. Океан ровно дышал перед ними, над головами растянулось небо, светло-голубое, прозрачное. У горизонта застыли черные росчерки — птицы. Ямамото шагнул ближе, взял Гокудеру за руку. Пальцы были горячими, странно, потому что на улице похолодало.

— Да не волнуюсь я, — раздраженно бросил Гокудера. То ли его успокаивал, то ли себя. 

— Тогда идем, — ответил Ямамото. Гокудера только пожал плечами, кажется, ему было все равно.

Все начиналось и заканчивалось здесь.

 

Маленькую экскурсию по городу пора было заканчивать. Пока они ехали на такси в гостиницу, Ямамото крепко сжимал его колено, придвинувшись так близко, что касался плечом плеча. От Гокудеры пахло шампунем, шерстяным пальто, табаком. Запахи перемешивались, сводили Ямамото с ума. Гокудера сегодня станет звездой, и Ямамото навсегда уйдет в тень, станет его грязным секретом, темной стороной его жизни, о которой известным людям говорить не положено. Ямамото сильнее стиснул пальцы, Гокудера вздрогнул и повернулся. 

— Ты чего?

— Все нормально, — Ямамото улыбнулся, как обычно широко, надеясь, что улыбка получилась искренней. И убрал руку.

 

Дома Гокудера надел костюм, Ямамото помог завязать галстук. Гокудера досадливо поморщился, когда тугой узел врезался в кожу, отвел в сторону руку с сигаретой. 

— Прости, — виновато улыбнулся Ямамото. За окном темнело слишком быстро, оставалось совсем мало времени. «Идиот, ты сам все придумал», — уговаривал он себя, ослабляя узел. Вот теперь все идеально. Он коснулся губами губ Гокудеры, быстро, как будто прощаясь.

— Не надо. А то брюки тонкие, — Гокудера ухмыльнулся, заглянул ему в глаза и произнес, хмурясь:

— Страшно.

Ямамото сдул невидимую пылинку с рукава черного пиджака и кивнул с улыбкой.

— Представляю. Ничего. Еще немного и все будет позади.

 

Ямамото досталось место в первом ряду. Как другу. Никто не должен ничего знать об их отношениях, иначе это может бросить тень на самого молодого претендента. Ямамото старался вести себя как можно незаметнее. Улыбаться, занять место и сидеть, дожидаясь, когда Гокудера сядет за рояль. Огромный Ямаха черным кораблем застыл посреди деревянного моря, а Гокудера, который появился на сцене после объявления, стал его капитаном. Пока Ямаха стоял на месте, но когда пальцы Гокудеры коснутся клавиш, рояль двинется с места и поплывет над залом. Ямамото видел такое не раз, и сейчас внутри все замирало от предвкушения. И ненависти.

Гокудеру приветствовали аплодисментами. Ямамото тоже хлопал вместе со всеми, но его радость была так сильно отравлена, что даже улыбка вышла не очень убедительной. А ведь Ямамото всегда умел скрывать свои чувства.

Гокудера сел на стул, поставил ноги у педалей, положил руки на колени. Ямамото сотни раз видел, как Гокудера играет, и сегодняшнее представление — сумма всех тренировок и репетиций, месяцев, сложившихся в года. Сейчас руки поднимутся с коленей, и начнется музыка. Ямамото стиснул кулаки, не замечая, что смял программу, а в груди разрастался страх. Первые аккорды заставили его внутренне сжаться. Он никогда не думал, что может стать таким эгоистом, но вот, пожалуйста, он сидит и не радуется за друга. Наоборот. 

Руки Гокудеры порхали над клавишами, Шопен под его пальцами преображался, если бы Ямамото разбирался в музыке, то сказал бы, что «Странник» звучит совершенно по-новому. Но он не разбирался и про фортепианные пьесы знал только то, что читал в журнале. И про игру Гокудеры тоже знал только со слов критиков. И всегда, сколько себя помнил, ревновал его к музыке.

Гокудера встряхнул волосами, качнулся назад, потом вперед. Рояль повиновался ему, и сейчас Ямамото восхищался Гокудерой, как никогда раньше. И гордился им, конечно. Но поверх всего разбухала боль, она, как большая тяжелая опухоль в груди, мешала дышать.

Ямамото никому не говорил про ненависть. Ни Цуне, с которым пил на днях, ни Рехею, искреннему Рехею, который на самом деле радовался за Гокудеру. Никому. Никто бы не понял. Да он и сам себя не понимал и не мог простить.

Гокудера ударил по клавишам, левая рука взметнулась, правая нежно гладила. Казалось, его руки рождали особое пламя, которое зажигало клавиши. Успокаивало, дарило мир, рассеивало туман. Это было волшебство, смотреть на его игру можно было вечность, но Ямамото на секунду закрыл глаза.

Им обоим придется чем-то пожертвовать. 

 

Последний аккорд замер над залом. В ушах Ямамото он еще дрожал, когда спустя несколько секунд тишины грохнули аплодисменты. Овации. Гокудера поднялся, кланялся. И Ямамото понял, что вот она высшая точка отчаяния. Потому что сто процентов, что Гокудера победил.

Ямамото высидел, пока Гокудера стоял на сцене и мог его видеть, и ушел, как только тот скрылся за кулисами. 

Ямамото вышел из зала, потом из здания и, сунув руки в карманы, пошел прочь. Ему нужно было просто переждать, пережить эту высшую точку. Завтра все уже будет по-другому, все наладится, но сейчас ему, как в школе, хотелось забраться на крышу и прыгнуть вниз, потому что завтра для него в данную секунду не существовало. Он должен был радоваться, но не мог. Он посидел в одном баре, выпил немного, потом в другом, потом еще где-то. Ему пришло в голову купить билет на поезд и поехать в Намимори, где все начиналось. 

Тогда Гокудера его терпеть не мог, это Ямамото вспомнил, когда сидел на вокзале и смотрел, как его поезд уходит. Господи, как же тогда все было просто. Гокудера вечно цеплялся к нему, а Ямамото это даже нравилось. Парень с характером, здорово. Ночью ему снилось, как он гладит Гокудеру по бедру и как они целуются. И когда днем Ямамото встречался с Гокудерой взглядом, то вспоминал свои сны и чувствовал, как в джинсах становится тесно. То возбуждение было острым, болезненным, опьянявшим, как вино. И не было никакого страха. Даже когда Ямамото попытался. А Гокудера вдруг ответил.

Музыка была тогда просто обрамлением их жизни. Когда Ямамото задвигал перегородку, и они с Гокудерой обжимались на футоне. А отец потом удивлялся, почему белье в таком беспорядке. Или когда первый раз переспали по-настоящему. Все было таким новым, свежим.

И что бы ни делал Ямамото, те чувства менялись, но никуда не исчезали. 

Он сжал голову руками. Надо было отправляться в гостиницу, надо было подняться и заставить ноги идти, но это казалось невозможным. 

 

Сколько прошло времени, он точно не знал. Ямамото стремительно трезвел. Он спустился по ступенькам к остановке, когда перед ним остановилось такси. Гокудера открыл дверь и позвал его. 

— Эй, ты!

Ямамото не удивился. Гокудера всегда соображал на отлично и знал его, как себя. Ямамото забрался в салон. Гокудера даже не смотрел на него, молчал. Им надо было поговорить о многом, но почему-то не выходило. Ямамото чувствовал себя виноватым, пик отчаяния прошел, но сил спросить, какое место занял Гокудера, еще не было.

В тишине они добрались до дома. На улице Гокудера остановился и закурил. 

— Второе место, — сказал он громко. — И приз зрительских симпатий.

Он перевел взгляд на Ямамото.

— И я тут подумал… знаешь… может быть, это не мое. Перегорело. 

Он стряхнул пепел и усмехнулся.

— Еще не поздно переучиться. Пойду на механо-математический факультет. 

Ямамото пожал плечами. Ему стало совсем хреново. 

— Если ты это из-за меня…

Гокудера стряхнул пепел, вздернул брови. 

— Да вот еще! Давно решил, хотел только сюда доехать, и все тогда. Ну ты и придурок все-таки.

Он потрепал Ямамото по плечу, а тот только вздохнул. Начинался месяц инея, но ему стало вдруг так тепло. Страх ушел, как будто никогда не было. Он в ответ приобнял Гокудеру за талию.

— Пойдем, надо еще вещи сложить.

Гокудера кивнул и затушил сигарету.


End file.
